


Cereal Boxes

by aprill101



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, spoiler dan doesn't actually eat any of it, the only thing i've written that i won't go to hell for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprill101/pseuds/aprill101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is always finishing all of Dan's cereal. Dan loves him anyway though. Truthfully, Dan doesn't even like the cereal brand anymore, he just buys it because Phil does. Actually, Dan doesn't even eat any of it, he just opens the box. He never knows why Phil wouldn't just buys his own, but Dan guesses it's only appealing because it's his. He picks it up because Phil really likes it. </p>
<p>Seeing Phil all flustered just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've uploaded, and only the second fanfic I've ever written. It's also not beta-read, so if you catch any mistakes, or have any corrections or suggestions, please go ahead and comment. Thank you!

 

    "Phil..." a voice drawls accusingly.

 

    "Yeah Dan?" Phil echoes from his spot on their couch, slumped and eyes are glued to the telly.

 

    "My cereal box is empty." Dan states as he moves through the kitchen, he pauses and continues, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

 

    Phil sinks further into the cushions, wishing they could swallow him whole. He laughs nervously, "What would give you that idea?" He didn't mean to finish Dan's cereal, he just really like the kind Dan buys.

 

    Dan hums in response. "Well, it's a reasonable assumption," he shrugs nonchalantly, "Considering you always eat my cereal." It's a common occurrence in Lester-Howell household, or apartment I suppose. Phil is constantly sneaking a bowl, Dan doesn't really understand why he doesn't just buy his own.

 

    Phil feels guilty about finishing it all. He drags himself off the couch, and heads towards the kitchen. Phil slides behind his best friend, and hugs him apologetically. His arms slip underneath and are wrapped around Dan's chest. Resting his head in the crook of Dan's notoriously sensitive neck, he nuzzles into it. Phil takes a breath and sighs contently. He feels Dan shudder and shift his head. Tilting his face back, he pressing them closer together.

 

    "Phillll," he drags out, turning his head again, he whines, "You know my neck is sensitive!" Dan growls, "I will karate chop you straight to hell, you flop."

 

    Phil pulls Dan back against his chest, enveloping Dan completely in his embrace. They stand together, oblivious to the bustling city beside them, the beating of their hearts being the only sound reaching their ears. Satisfied just enjoying each other's warmth. Phil kisses the side of Dan's face.

 

   "I'm sorry about eating all your cereal." suddenly whispers Phil, breaking the peace.

 

    Dan snuggles into him lovingly. "It's okay," Dan breathes, "It's just cereal."

 

    Dan doesn't really mind that Phil always finishes his cereal. Truthfully, Dan doesn't even like that brand anymore.

 

    He keeps buying it though.

 

    Because he loves Phil.

 

    _Empty cereal boxes and all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my domestic fluff Phan! I think this is the only thing I've ever written that isn't pure sin (The devil has a special space in hell reserved for me). It's probably not the best, I'm not a really good writer, but my friend Olivia told me to upload it, so I figured why not? Tell me what you thought down in the comments!


End file.
